Love Will Tear Us Apart
by Taralna
Summary: Modern AU. Ciel, destined to marry one of his father's choices for a wife and take over Funtom Company, wants one shot at living life giving it all up. But will he be able to meekly submit to his father's will once falling in love with his college and the raven-haired man he meets there, or will he throw away all his father wants to chase his own destiny? SebaxCiel, ClaudexAlois.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, nor the kuroshitsuji story. I have no intention of infringing on Yana Toboso's rights, nor will I make any profit from this fanfiction.

This fanfiction, however, and any characters that come from my own mind, are my property. You are free to read or share it with friends, but not to claim as your own. If you want to share it, make sure you have my name on it, and have it known that it was written by me.

Ahem, hello again, old readers, and salutations to those who are new! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It is my first attempt at an angst-filled fanfic, so please bear with me! Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Act I

**Act I**

**Acceptance**

A soft light fell into the dark bedroom; the sun was rising, sending golden rays dancing cheerfully into the room, warming the ground outside, and waking the woodland animals. Birds began to chirp sweetly, calling to each other in their individual songs. The pattering of tiny feet skipping down the fall, followed by a joy-filled giggle made the young man stir in his sleep. A girl's voice rang out in the hall, followed by louder, swifter steps, as she chased down the young boy. Ciel groaned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed. He glanced at his clock, his brain taking a few moments to process that it was 7:50 in the morning. _The mail won't be here for a few hours..._ he thought, tilting his head to the side. Sighing, he resigned himself to getting up, slipping into a velvet robe that was slightly too big, and sliding his dainty feet into silk slippers. Tying the robe, Ciel made his way to his bedroom door, his ears twitching at the sound of a young child's feet running back and forth. He grabbed his cell phone, lighter, and a pack of cigarette's, shoving the item's into his robe pockets. Another sigh left his full lips, and he opened the door, steadying the little butterball that ran straight into his legs.

"Oops, sorry Ciel," the five-year old stated in his slow, unsure English. His large scarlet eyes looked up at the older, a worried expression turning the corners of his lips down. The child was afraid that his older brother would not accept his apology.

As much as Ciel loathed the red lady, he could not bring himself to hate his half-siblings. After all, it wasn't their fault that their mother was an unclassy, tacky red strumpet. Ciel gave a half-smile, running his fingers over the blae hair that was so like his own. "It's fine, Louis. Just be careful and watch where you're going next time." He shooed the young one off on his way, watching him as the chubby child left.

Children were so very empathic; they could very easily sense his gloom and hate, but without knowing where it was directed, they only assumed it was meant for them. The objects of his abhorrence were not his younger siblings, of course. It was his father Vincent and his aunt-turned-step-monster Angelina. In truth, as a child he had been so fond of her; she had been a wonderful aunt, always doting on him, bringing him sweeties, and being a kind-hearted woman. It was after his seventh birthday that he found he could no longer stand her, when she thought that it would be perfectly suitable to take his mother's place at his father's side. His father was just as much at fault, barely following the mourning period before announcing his engagement to Madame Red. It disgusted Ciel more than anything ever had, and probably ever would. It sullied his mother's memory, one he wanted to keep pure. No one had the right to besmirch his mother's name, especially not that vile red lady or his father.

Shaking away the dark thoughts, the young male headed through the hall and down the stairs, slipping through the front doors. He waited on the stoop for the mailman to arrive, playing games on his phone while ignoring incessant texts from Elizabeth, and smoking several cigarettes. At exactly 10:30, the post man drove up, stepped out of his vehicle, and handed the day's letters to Ciel. It had become something that they had done every day this summer. Ciel would wake up to the sounds of his playing siblings, and come sit outside until the mailman would arrive; without a word, the man would hand him everything and drive off, never questioning why the younger male chose to sit and wait when he had a perfectly good mailbox.

After watching the post truck leave, Ciel looked down at his lap and began sifting through the letters. _Bills, and more bills... what looks like an invitation for An, and_—Ciel's thoughts were cut off as his eyes landed on the sender of the last letter. "Queen Victoria's School of the Arts..." he mouthed the words silently to himself. Adrenaline began coursing through his veins, and he shot up, clutching the letter in his hand. He entered the manor, tossing the letters that meant nothing to him down onto a random table before practically sprinting to his room. Slamming the door shut, his lungs burning and throat tightening in protest to the running, caused by his infernal asthma. He shakily walked over to his desk, where a laptop, various notebooks, pens, pencils and the like sat, as well as a picture of his smiling mother. Setting the letter down, he opened a drawer and pulled out a letter-opener, sitting down in his comfortable office chair. He lifted up the picture frame and stared down at his mother's rose blue eyes, her alabaster skin, her golden hair, her warm and loving smile; all things that he would never get to see in person ever again. He would never smell her scent, which no longer lingered in the air of the mansion. That had been replaced by the dreaded red lady's scent, an abhorent strong cologne of spider-lillies and some unknown aroma that gave Ciel a headache.

"Well, I finally received the letter, mama. Shall we open it together?" He asked the never-changing picture of Rachel, setting it back on the desk before picking up the letter. He slowly slid the sharp edge of the letter opener into the top of the envelope. Taking a deep breath and casting a glance at his mother's image, he steeled himself for either result, pulling out the contents. Slowly he scanned over the sentences of the letter, one word catching his eye and making his breath catch. "I... They accepted me..." he whispered, looking up at his mother's smile. "I've been accepted, mama!" His voice was hushed, but full of excitement.

Quickly, he pulled open the top drawer, sticking an ink cartridge from a pen through a miniscule hole in the underside of it, and pushing up the false bottom. He slid all evidence of the acceptance letter beneath the strip of would, carefully removing the ink cartridge and replacing the false bottom seamlessly. Slowly, his excitement faded as he realised that he was now faced with the task of setting aside his pride and begging his father to let him go.

"Children, breakfast!" An's voice echoed harshly through the halls. With a sigh, Ciel mentally prepared himself to be extra nice to everyone and put on a cheerful façade so that his father would be in a good mood for the rest of the day. Ciel grudgingly stood from his chair, returning the letter-opener to its drawer, before turning and leaving his room.

_It's going to be a long day..._ he thought wearily.

* * *

Ciel had struggled through breakfast; the food was horrid, unable to compare to the delectable masterpieces that his mother would always prepare. He had to bite his tongue to stop any taunting retorts to slip past his guard when An said that she hoped it was tasty. Instead, he lightly told her that he quite enjoyed the meal that she had prepared, internally shuddering at the thought of eating more than was required. He picked at what he assumed was a casserole, keeping his expression neutral.

After forcing the disgusting "food" down his throat, Ciel offered to take the children out to play in the backyard. He watched Lou run around, his attention not staying transfixed on one thing for too long; he would chase butterflies, become distracted by chattering squirrels, play on the jungle gym and just about anything else that could ensnare his amusement. Narcissa, with her bouncy red curls and chocolatey eyes, sat with her legs crossed, turning flowers into jewelry. The 10 year old girl was already as tall as Ciel, something that mortified the 4'10'' 18 year old to no end. She was beginning to blossom into a young lady, her breasts becoming prominent even in her youth. In what seemed to be a direct rebellion against her mother's beloved color, the girl always wore white.

"Cissi, sing me a song," Louis demanded sweetly, plopping down in front of the girl and giving her a start.

"Well, I suppose. But only _one_ song, Louie, and that is it. Understand?" She asked the 5 year old lightly. After he nodded, she smiled indulgently, searching her head for a song. Turning her attention to her older brother, she pursed her lips. "What song do you think I should sing, Ciel?"

The blae-haired teen looked up from his book of poetry, head tilting to the side. "Well... how about some nursery rhymes? Lou certainly enjoys those." After Narcissa nodded in agreement, Ciel suggested that she sing "Diddle, Diddle, Dumpling".

"Diddle, diddle, dumpling, my son John," she started, her soft soprano voice flowing over the words. "Went to bed with his stockings on... One shoe off, and one shoe on," here she grabbed Louis' bare feet and tickled them, causing the young boy to giggle. "Diddle, diddle, dumpling, my son John."

"Another one, another one! Please, Cissi?" Louis pouted out his bottom lip, his orb-like scarlet eyes widening.

"Certainly not!" Narcissa shook her head, exclaiming dramatically. "I told you that I would only sing one. Besides, my flower jewelry isn't going to make itself," she chided. "Ciel will sing for you, won't you?" She turned her mischievous mahogany eyes to the eldest.

Ciel sighed in defeat, lifting his shoulders into a shrug. "I suppose I must, if it saves us from Cissi's horrid voice." Louis giggled and Narcissa gasped in faux-shock, knowing full well that her older brother was only joking.

Louis crawled over to Ciel as he thought of which nursery rhyme to sing. Finally settling on one, he opened his mouth and began reciting the nursery rhyme in his velvet lilting voice. "Wee Willie Winkie runs through the town, upstairs and downstairs, in his nightgown. Rapping at the window, crying through the lock, 'Are all the children in their beds? For now it's eight o'clock!'" After that, Louis made Ciel sing nursery rhyme after nursery rhyme, until his throat was raw and sore from overuse, all afternoon.

When An called them in for lunch, the three gathered up their things and marched into the house. Angelina was shrugging her shoulders into a coat, a frown making her pretty face unattractive. She was muttering to herself. "...groceries, then I must rush for that blasted whore's appointment, then there is dinner to cook, and I must really talk to the gardener..."

Ciel cleared his throat, causing the woman in red to start, turning her wide ruby eyes to her nephew and step-son. "I was wondering if... Well, I could run to the store for you... And since you seem to be exceedingly busy today, I could also make dinner, if you wanted..." Ciel shifted from foot to foot, feeling awkward for offering to do something that was so out of his normal behavior.

"Oh, dear boy, that would be most appreciated. Thank you," An said softly, a smile turning her lips up and lighting her eyes. She noted in her head that she should inform Vincent of Ciel's helpful behavior later. After gently touching his silky cheek, she turned and rushed out of the house.

There was no doubt in his mind that Vincent was at the Funtom Company, happily doing whatever it is a CEO does. After the kids had eaten (Ciel refused to touch another questionable "meal" made by An again that day, lest he end up ill), he loaded them up into the minivan and drove into London. Grocery list in one hand, cart handle in the other, Ciel made his way through the store, Narcissa hot on his heels and gripping tightly to the back of his shirt. The tiny Louis sat in the child seat built into the chart, buckled in to make sure he didn't decide to wander off. It took a bit longer to shop, what with Narcissa claiming that they needed many, many things that they, in fact, did not, than it would if he had been by himself. He eventually had to agree to buy a bag of chocolate to get the young girl to remove her rump from the grimy floor and leave the store.

Once home, Ciel unloaded the groceries and put them away. After that, he went up to his room, pulling a shoebox of his mother's things out and sifting through them before finding the recipes he was looking for. He lovingly slid the box back into its hiding place and wandered back down to the kitchen. Hours of meticulous cooking later, the house was filled with delicious scents. An arrived home first, following the aromas curiously to the kitchen, where Ciel was putting the finishing touches on a decadent layer cake. Shocked, the red lady stepped into the kitchen, her mouth forming an 'o' of surprise. She took in all of the dishes, blinking slowly to make sure it was all real.

"Ciel, darling... What is all this?" She asked, her voice soft with amazement.

"This," Ciel started, clearing his throat. "Is dinner." He turned away from the cake and wiped his brow with his arm, pointing at corresponding dishes as he named them off. "Today's dinner will be a New England Roast Turkey, and gravy, with a side of a light Orzo Pilaf and Roasted Asparagus with Garlic. It will be served with a chilled white wine to compliment the flavour. Dessert is a three tier red velvet cake with homemade cream cheese and buttermilk frosting." Ciel leaned his elbows back on the counter, careful not to slide off of the stepping stool. "Will this be to your liking, Madame Red?"

Angelina was speechless; her mouth kept opening and closing unattractively, like a fish. In the end, she nodded once and left the kitchen. Ciel smiled, pleased with his ability to cook. Dinner went smoothly, the children and Vincent overjoyed to actually consume something delicious for once. They all laughed and talked about their day, cracking jokes and all around enjoying each other's company. Afterwards, Vincent excused himself to his study.

As Ciel stood and picked up his plate, An stopped him. "Oh, dear boy, you have done enough for today. Allow me to tend to the dishes." She offered him a red-lipped smile and took the plate from his hands. The blae-haired teen nodded his thanks and headed off to his father's study with an anxious heart. It was time...

* * *

Sitting across from his father, Ciel shifted his weight nervously. "I don't have all night, Ciel. I still have work to do. So, if you would please say whatever it is that you must, and be on your way..."

The younger male bit his lip, looking up at his father through thick lashes, his heterochromatic eyes begging. "Father, I have a proposition for you..." When his father waved a hand for him to continue, he cleared his throat. "I want to go to college. Only for a few years... and I swear to you that by the time I have finished with such—frivolities—I will have chosen my fiance, and I will be ready to become your understudy at Funtom Company..."

Vincent's face had gone pale before an intense shade of red took over. "College? You know that it will be a waste of time, Ciel. I would much rather you just marry Elizabeth already and join the company now. You know how much I favor her over all the other ladies—"

"—because she is your adopted sister's daughter, I know. But father, please. Just, give me one taste of freedom, before I give all that up and do as you wish of me..." Ciel's voice was full of desperation, and he decided to use his trump card. "You remember how mother always wanted me to pursue the arts, even though she knew that I would one day follow in your footsteps and take over Funtom as CEO. Didn't you ever want to experience the world before you settled down?"

Vincent took in his son's expression, letting out a weary sigh. "All right, I'll concede. You get 5 or 6 years, Ciel, but that's it. You will wed your bride of choice, and you will join me at the family company. Now, what college did you have in mind?"

"Actually, I've already been accepted to Queen Victoria's..." Ciel smiled slightly, mischief lighting his eyes. Vincent chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'll pay for all your college expenses and your dorm room."

* * *

"Alois, you've got a letter from Queen Victoria's!" the lilting voice of Alois' mother echoed up the stairs and reached his room.

The cheerful blonde through open his bedroom door, practically dancing down the stairs. "Open it, open it, mum!" He squealed, jumping down the last few stairs and landing softly on his feet. His mother laughed and tore open the letter, unfolding it and reading it aloud. "What?!" Alois screamed happily. "I've been accepted! I abso-fucking-lutely can't believe it!" He twirled and hopped around the den, squeaking excitedly.

"Watch your mouth," Maria scolded, though her stern tone was marred by her laughter and happiness that her son had been accepted. "Andrew, did you here?" She called to her husband who was currently in the kitchen.

"Hard not to hear, with how loud that boy's screaming. I think my eardrum might've been busted." Andrew said as he poked his head through the kitchen doorway.

"Luka!" Alois yelped, flitting back up the stairs and to his brother's room. "Luka Luka Luka! I get to go to college!" He squealed delightedly as he scooped up his five year old brother.

"That's great!" Luka said as he curled his arm's around his brother's neck in a hug. "I'm happy for you."

Once Alois had settled down, the family gathered in the dining room to have breakfast. After everyone had eaten their fill, Maria spoke up. "Now, Alois. Andrew and I have been discussing this for a while, and we've agreed to pay for your schooling, so long as you live here while you go. Since we live in London, there's no reason for you to live in the dorms. We just want you to focus on your schoolwork, all right?"

"And Alois, no hanky panky is happening in this house, you understand?" Andrew chimed in.

"Thank you guys so much!" Alois trilled, hopping up from the table and going to hug his mother and step-father. "And I gotcha, Drew! I'll save that for other people's dorm rooms..." he said with a mischievous smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

At the beginning of the summer, the Michaelis family had gathered together to have an intervention-type dealing with their son Sebastian. He had told everyone after he had graduated from high school that he just needed a break, and that he would go to college in a few years. Lillian Michaelis had decided that his "few years" were up, and that it was time to get his lazy butt to working on a degree. Her husband, Braydon Michaelis, agreed wholeheartedly with her. And so they rallied their adopted son Claude, gaining his influence. It had not gone well, and Sebastian was seething with rage by the end of it.

Claude decided to take matters into his own hands. He stole several of his brother's paintings and brought them to the headmaster at his school, Mr. Tanaka. The man had been taken with the paintings, and Claude convinced the old man to issue an acceptance letter to his brother. Once it arrived in the mail, Sebastian knew that he no longer had a choice.

"There's no need for you to stay here in Bristol, Sebastian. The school is much too far for you to travel back and forth. You'll have to stay in a dorm." Lillian prattled on and on about arrangements. "Of course, you need to decide on your schedule, and you _must_ do well. There will be no trying to spite us by failing out."

"We'll disown you if you even try," Braydon threatened.

"We can't all be the _good son_, mother and father. That's _Claude_. Claude is the good son, not me. Why couldn't you have just let me be?" Sebastian threw the acceptance letter from QVSA down onto a coffee table, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because you are mooching of your dear old parents, and quite frankly, we're sick of it. You are going nowhere in life right now. Apparently you needed this push." Lillian gave her son an icy glare, her claret eyes hard.

Sebastian groaned, opening his mouth to argue more when Claude cut him off. "Of course, I'll make sure that he does what is right, mother." The vermillion-eyed male shot daggers and his golden-eyed brother, pressing his lips together in a thin line.

"Of course we'll pay for it, son. You need to go out and live your life; we can't take care of you forever." Braydon lifted up his newspaper and continued reading it, signifying that the conversation was close.

Sighing, Sebastian through his hands up in the air. "Fine. _Fine._ I'll go. But know that I'm going against my will, kicking and screaming."

"Metaphorically, of course. Because if you so much as dare kick me or scream in my car, I will have no qualms about shoving you out the door while we're on the highway," Claude narrowed his eyes at his brother, his face stoic.

"Naturally," Sebastian said, his voice a smooth purr, and he gave his brother a smirk.

"We leave tomorrow, so start packing," was the last thing Claude said before turning from the living room and heading outside.

"Cold bastard," Sebastian muttered, shaking his head and dejectedly up the stairs. "Time to experience the hell that is college..."

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is how it all begins! You'll get to learn about everyone's pasts later on in the story. It's safe to say that Ciel has never met the others in his life, but that is about to change! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and feel free to leave reviews and ask questions! This story will probably be in the 20+ chapter range. The person who inspired me to try my hand at AU's with many chapters is . You should check them out as well! (They are a much better writer than I.) I love you all dearly. If you can't tell from this chapter, the main MAIN character is Ciel, but the other three also have main roles in this fanfiction. Everyone else is more a side character. I really hope you all like this, I'm a bit nervous.  
**


End file.
